Mistletoe and Egg Nog (Sequel to Running to Standing Still)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in the Winter Finale, Patty makes a certain realization where Barry's concerned. How will they, Joe and Iris deal with it? Please r & r!
1. Patty Pieces Things Together

Mistletoe and Egg Nog

DJ Dubois

December 2015

Rating: T (Teen—for now)

Notes Part 1: After riding along on Barry's super sprints for the past year and a half, I've decided to try one of his fics. This story takes place immediately after "Running to Stand Still." I appreciate the input!

Notes Part 2: This story is mainly Barry/Patty. Other characters will enter in as needed….

Notes Part 2: The characters from the Flash belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Hours after "Running to Stand Still"]

After the events of the previous day, Christmas Eve had passed in a fairly nondescript fashion in Central City. The Trickster and Weather Wizard were safely behind bars at Iron Heights. The citizenry had (for the most part) gone to their church services, parties and other activities safely before going home for a safe night's rest.

Around 2 AM, the heavy dark overcast released its sugary flakes of bliss allowing them to begin accumulating on the ground below.

And perhaps to allow the Flash his time off, Santa, it was said by a couple of onlookers, did a few passes overhead but that's the topic for another story.

Still the peace was deceptive as memories stirred in one dwelling at least far below…..

[Patty's Apartment]

Nestled within her one bedroom apartment on the city's northwest side, Patty slept uneasily for some reason. She tossed and turned in her bed bunching the sheets and rolling herself up in a makeshift cocoon of sorts. Her face beaded with sweat despite the room's relatively cool temperature.

It really was a conundrum of sorts. She'd had a wonderful time at the Wests' Christmas party on the previous evening. She'd made new friends with Jay Garrick and Caitlin Snow. She'd received Iris' and Joe's approval for her feelings for a certain forensic chemist. She watched the long overdue reunion between her partner and his long lost son, Wally.

Best of all she'd caught her impromptu "bobsie twin" under the mistletoe collecting not just one but two powdery sweet lip locks from him in the process. She stared deeply into his mysterious eyes and shared in the energies flowing between them both. _That_ had been wonderful….

Still there was something else about his eyes…..

Perhaps it was a trick of the mistletoe or maybe the heat of the moment. She had sworn she saw a surge of energy in those eyes. She'd received a mild shock from the first kiss as well. Although she didn't say anything, her scientist had readily given her another of their 'pleasant memories' without further ado.

Her mind asked questions. She knew Barry loved her. She had no doubt he was an honest and decent guy who'd rush out to help anyone he could. He definitely loved Joe and Iris as if they were his own family. But she couldn't let the static go….or his track record for that matter….

…a track record surrounding Barry's disappearances relative to a certain crimson speedster's appearances….

She'd heard from others around the precinct how Barry had suffered a freak accident in his lab as lightning struck an experiment in his lab causing an explosion and knocking him into a months-long coma. From the time he'd awakened, he seemed to be more secure and certain. Yet he was also more secretive it seemed to them….

Both Barry and Detective West….

And that brought her back to the Flash. Who was he? Obviously his powers had a connection to the failed particle accelerator at STAR Labs. Still why was it that every time that he appeared, Barry was nowhere to be found? And why was it after the dark speedster badly beat the hero, her boyfriend went MIA on her refusing to let her be with him?

 _Why, Barry? Why are there so many questions?_ She rose from her crumpled bed and padded across the carpet toward the kitchen. There she slowly tossed two hastily spooned out amounts of coffee grounds into the coffee maker and started it perking. She shook her head.

What was it about his eyes anyway? It was driving her nuts…..

Then it hit her. She remembered the events of earlier that week. She recalled as the Flash had saved her from her own recklessness and blind hate. He'd lifted them out of the warehouse just prior to an explosion. He'd stopped her from taking the revenge on Martin that would've ruined her life….

…that would have taken Barry away from her…..

Both times she recalled the Flash's concern and issues coming to the surface. She'd responded the first time by saying _I'm seeing someone_. Despite his saying he was doing the same, she'd opened up to him as she hadn't anyone else prior to that point about her past confessing her guilt over her father's death to him. He listened and seemed supportive…almost as if he was teasing her with some knowledge about herself….Then came the exclamation when she was about to shoot Martin in cold blood….

 _PATTY, STOP!_

The heartfelt plea broke the hero's usual reserve. It also wasn't in his usual distorted sped up tone. It was a normal tone….

…It was her scientist's voice….

 _Barry? How could it his voice? How? Unless…._ She rubbed her forehead as the facts came together in her voice. "Damn! Can he be?" She poured herself a cup of coffee allowing her tongue to imbibe the energizing nectar. As her mind snapped awake, the details all blurred into focus.

Barry had to be the Flash….

And Joe West, her partner, knew. _He knew._

 _That has to be why he shut me down on the whole Dr. Light case! Maybe Barry had dealt with her already? Speaking of dealing with stuff, who was that bastard beating Barry up like a rag doll? Will he come back? Too many questions and I need answers…._ She gulped a couple of more times from her cup and gazed outside of her window down onto the city below.

In Dawn's rainbow spectrum, the streets glittered with a sugary frost. Only a few hearty souls tromped through the cold toward their destinations on that Christmas morning.

She saw her clock read 6:45. "Too many questions." Now she wished that she didn't have her shift…even if it was a short one. Still she had her duty and recalled painfully what could happen if she blew it off.

 _Get through it, Patty. Then maybe Joe, Barry and you can have a talk. We can do this. Barry, I hope you can see I'm not a threat._ With that she headed for the shower.

That shift promised to be a long one indeed…..


	2. Barry's Moving Ahead

Chapter 2 [West Household—an hour later]

[A/N: I'll admit I drew some of this off of the advance trailer for the next episode in January. Hope it works!]

Barry slowly opened his eyes on that Christmas morning. For the first time in years, his heart soared on that blessed day. His father no longer languished at Iron Heights. His friends were happy. Caitlin seemed to be moving on with Jay. Iris' career was taking off. He was back home….

Overhead a sprig of mistletoe beckoned mischievously. In a stray bit of breeze it seemed to wave in greetings….

…greetings toward the previous night….

…toward his lady fair…toward his detective….

His eyes sparkled at the little bit of plant. He chuckled warmly allowing himself to relax and indulge. While he had resisted his heart thus far for various reasons, he'd definitely raised her flag above his ramparts on the previous evening.

" _What are you doing?" he queried in disbelief. Given the moment going on between the Wests on the one hand and Caitlin and Jay on the other, she'd requested a retreat of sorts._

 _The cascading moonbeams lit her up. Their imbedded pixie dust caught the sparkle in her eyes and the electric flash in her smile. "Just leaving a souvenir of the great night for my boyfriend. I didn't think he'd mind." She smirked at him mischievously while waving the piece of mistletoe at him. She tied a piece of string to its base before grabbing a chair and standing on it. With a quick loop of the string around the beam over the bed, she'd secured the sprig right over his pillow. "There. Sorry I have my shift tomorrow otherwise well…."_

 _He smiled at her. "I *could* take a raincheck, you know."_

" _Oh you could huh?" She eyed the two glasses of egg nog sitting on his nightstand. "How about we seal it with a toast then?"_

" _Okay. Whatever the lady wants." He handed her one of the glasses and then raised the other. "To us then."_

" _To us. To the guy who makes me feel special and alive finally. May we be able to sustain this great moment," she declared affectionately._

" _I'll drink to that. I'll also drink to the woman who makes me feel like I'm more than just a genius. Thanks, Patty," he affirmed. "Cheers?"_

" _Cheers." She drank three gulps down before setting down the glass. "I need a memory to fix this moment in my mind."_

" _I think I know just the one," he agreed while embracing her. He gazed deeply into her eyes allowing him to flow as much on Amor's breeze as he normally did on the speed force. Then he slowly moved his face toward hers. His lips first brushed hers before locking on in their special bond._

 _A stray shock stirred them both for a second before they settled into the moment._

 _Before he relaxed a bit. It felt great for him to be so open in that moment and uninhibited in his feelings for her._

" _Wow," she gasped when they came up for air._

" _Hope that's a great memory," he supposed with a grin for her._

" _Just think of it when you look at that mistletoe. Merry Christmas, Barry," she wished him._

" _Merry Christmas, Patty," he wished in turn and kissing her yet again….._

"She's finally my girl. Nice Christmas present!" He rose from his bed and threw his robe on over his red t-shirt and blue sweats. He crept down the stairs not wanting to wake anyone. Still he smelled the coffee perking from the kitchen. "Joe would've left an hour ago. Iris should still be asleep."

"Maybe I decided not to sleep through a great morning? Lots to think about," Iris supposed from the dining room table. "Merry Christmas, Barry. You doing okay this morning?"

"Doing great. Yeah it's a great morning," he replied with a grin. "Merry Christmas, Iris. Have to go in?"

"Nope. I have the day off. Dad has our usual gift exchange later along with the ham later," she noted. "He said you weren't going in either."

"I _might_ run in." He shrugged while super speeding to the coffee maker and back with the freshly brewed pot in one hand and a mug in the other. "Speedy refill anyone?"

She chuckled. "You'd be a hit at Jitters. Wonder what _Guinness_ would think?"

"I'll break that record easy," he replied flippantly. "Dust all the orders off in under a half a minute around the room and break the time barrier too."

"Yeah. Any of that speed reserved for a certain blonde detective?" she suggested.

He nodded and sipped on his coffee. Inspired by the mistletoe, his mind had already begun formulating such an idea. 'I _was possibly_ planning a picnic later. If Patty has to work, I'll brighten the day." His grin swelled another half inch or so and grew admittedly dreamier. "Your Dad's in on it."

"Oh I bet he is. He's so happy for you both." She headed back over for the fridge and opened the door. There, on the bottom shelf, she eyed the leftover cold cuts from the previous night's spread. "Just that?"

He shrugged. "She loves a great turkey and Swiss on wheat. I came up with this knockout blend of mayo and Italian dressing that she keeps going on about. Don't want to ruin the dinner later but I figured she could use some real TLC."

She smiled at him. "Any girl in this situation can use it. Great for you, Barry. As I said the other day, I'm so happy for you. Given what happened with Linda last year, I was worried that you were so absorbed in your hero stuff. You know?"

He looked around the room, trying to avoid her eyes at that statement. She was right about Linda of course. Then again there was the whole deal between Iris and him too which his messing with the timeline to stop the tidal wave had derailed as well. _You have no idea._ "Yeah that. It's all a balance. Got to learn to deal with it. I was hoping that you would find someone too. I know you still miss Eddie. Sorry."

"It's all right," she conceded with a heavy sigh. "When it happens, it'll happen. Seriously though, there's the big question. Have you talked to her about the speed stuff?"

"Iris, it's called a secret identity for a reason," he pointed out. "I figure I'd see where things go. That's something for later."

She rolled her eyes at that assessment.

He felt the great mood balloon suddenly deflating. "Oh I know _that_ look."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Barry," she denied even if he'd hit the mark squarely.

"You're doing the whole stewing and won't face me thing. Iris, why does Patty have to know? What if it ruins everything?"

Iris turned to face him. "Because it's not fair to her not knowing. Look, Barry, ever since she's been Dad's partner and met you, Patty has been thrown into one situation after another. Dad told me she faced off with a shark-thing. There's the whole Martin deal. She saw Zoom holding you up like a broken rag doll at the precinct much as he did in front of Linda, our co-workers and me. You just saved her from the Trickster and stopped her from dealing with Martin. Hell, Snart was waiting for us the other night, remember? Look at how Zoom used Linda to get to you. I lost Eddie because of our version of Wells." She took another sip of her coffee to let the point soak in before pressing on. "You take on a lot of risk. That's great for you. You're such an awesome hero. However each of us has to choose whether or not to be close to you. Dad, Cisco, Caitlin and I choose to be close to you. You've get people like the Arrow to ally themselves with you. Still look at Linda. She needs time away to deal with things. People have different reactions to situations."

He ground his teeth. He so wanted to protect Patty from the truth not only for the sake of their relationship but for their jobs too with the CCPD. Still he trusted Iris to have a valid perspective on such things. "You really think she has to know?"

"Barry, any girl's who's with you is going to be doing the whole waiting for you to come home thing," she pointed out. "That's a decision the person in question has to make. I had to do that with Eddie. I lost him but the time we had was really, really special. I want you to have that with Patty. Okay? You two have something special going. By the way, I told Linda about Patty and you."

"Great. She's really going to be ticked," he groused.

"Actually Linda's really happy you're with someone who's getting you grounded. She saw a difference in you during the whole Zoom thing. She wanted you to know that she wished you'd been honest with her when you two were dating about the Flash. She agrees with me, Barry. Tell Patty. Okay?" Iris finished her coffee and washed the cup out before putting it away. "I have faith in her." She rubbed him on the shoulder. "Trust in the egg nog and mistletoe, right?" She checked her watch. "Sorry. I promised Wally I'd meet him for a coffee. He'll be here later by the way."

"That's cool. Glad that you decided to accept him," he expressed.

"Despite what Francine did, he's my brother. Dad's so excited about this. I'm glad you're good with him. Anyhow you let me deal with Wally this afternoon. You take care of Patty. Okay? Maybe put on that sweater again and work some of that fast magic?" She chuckled at him. "Have faith." With that she headed up the stairs again.

For several minutes, Barry sat at the table muddling over the situation. He still didn't want to tell Patty about his double life. He didn't want to wreck what they had built. However he still remembered what his detective had told him after the second Grodd encounter:

 _You won't always get away with being a wiseass. I'm disappointed that you didn't enough faith in yourself to share the truth with me about your Dad being in town…._

And in that, he had his answer. Patty would want the truth. Where they went from there was up to them both.

 _Risk comes with my being a cop. That goes with the job….._

He sighed. This was going to be a helluva picnic. That was for sure…..


	3. Joe and Patty Talk

Chapter 3 [CCPD Precinct—about 11:30]

Joe stood at the coffee maker and fixed himself a dose of javanated magic. The previous night had exceeded his expectations to say the least. He always enjoyed the special Christmas Eves with Barry and Iris in their home. For one night at least, he had always made sure that magic reigned in the house for those kids. Having the STAR Labs folks over the previous two years had expanded things dramatically drawing others into the private circle. And with the two aforementioned kids now having become adults, having their loved ones over too proved satisfactory as well.

And then there was Wally….the greatest Christmas present he could want…..

 _He decided to come to me. He understood that it wasn't my fault! He's willing to work toward a relationship!_ He took a draught from his mug and surveyed the mostly empty bullpen. Except for Patty who worked away on something, they were alone. _Glad she and Barr are figuring things out. About time!_ He poured a second cup. "Patty?"

"Hmmm?" She snapped out of her reverie. While she still typed away on the Martin report for the captain, her mind still ruminated over the Barry/Flash question from earlier. "Sorry, Joe. What is it?"

His paternal second sense kicked into high overdrive. From the distracted and tired look in her eyes, he knew something was eating at her. _Damn. She seemed so great last night with us._ "Just fixing coffee. I brewed some of the stuff we had last night. What do you take in yours?"

She managed a brief smile. _At least he approves of Barry and me. I'd understand given what happened to Detective Thawne._ "A little creamer and a couple of sugars. Thanks, Joe. That smells great. What is it?"

"Just a special holiday blend that Iris discovered a couple of years ago. Barry loves it too," he answered. Seeing the eyebrow arch over his adopted son's name, he brought the coffee over to her. "Something up? You two seemed so great last night."

She sipped on her coffee and shook her head. "Nothing earthshattering. Last night was so great. Thank you for letting me be part of that, Joe."

"Least I can do for you, Patty. You're my partner _and_ Barry's girlfriend." He fixed her cup and brought the two coffees to their workspace. "Glad you could be there. I haven't seen him light up like that in a long time. Thank you." He sat down and considered the report. "Still working on that Martin report? I'd be happy to help."

"It's okay, Joe. Thanks. I need to deal with my feelings toward that creep." She sipped deeply from the Styrofoam cup and smiled at the flavors tickling her throat. "That is so good. I need to get that flavor off of you especially since Barry loves it." She smiled. "Is there anything I can do for later? I feel I should."

"We're set for tonight. After shift, if you want to come over, dinner's on me." He knew of course that Barry would be by at any time with his surprise. "I figured we could call out about 12 if you want to."

"That's okay." She pressed save on the report and sipped the coffee yet again. Her need to know about Barry drove her over the safe line so to speak. "Joe?" She looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot.

"Yeah?" Now he knew something was really up. He tried to keep a poker face. _What did you do, Barry?_ He sipped from his mug again.

"Does it seem like Barry keeps a lot of stuff to himself?" She grimaced and set the cup down. "That just came out wrong. Sorry." She rubbed her forehead.

 _Oh yeah. Looks like the stuff's hit the fan._ "He's like a lot of guys. He does keep some stuff to himself but eventually he shares it. I've never had a real problem in that regard. Why?" he answered while dancing around the big speedy white elephant in the corner. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No! Of course not. Barry's great. I know he loves me, Joe. It's just that I get the feeling he's not entirely honest with me. Remember when he was sick a couple of weeks back? Why did he lie about the whole chicken soup thing and his Dad being in town? I wish he could've just told me about Mr. Allen but he's like he had to lie about it. We've talked about that already. It just seems so weird. I mean he went MIA right after that dark speed guy beat the Flash up. I don't know what to think," she explained.

He suppressed a grimace but kept up his end of the conversation for Barry's sake. "It's always been tough on Barry not to have his real Dad around, Patty. I don't know why he didn't want you around when he was laid up. Weird. As for the whole timing thing, a lot of people get hurt or sick every day." He added a shrug while trying to sell the argument.

The emphasis wasn't lost on her either. She filed that note in her head for later. _What's his deal?_ "You're right. It's just that a couple of things happened this week that really brought this out for me." She held up a draft of the report. "I had Martin dead to rights, Joe. I really struggled with doing the right thing. The Flash stopped me for doing something stupid. But as he did it, he let that weird speed distortion thing slip. He spoke with his real voice. It was Barry's voice. Then last night when we were in Barry's room, we had this great kiss. As I was looking in his eyes, they did that electric thing that the Flash's do." She sighed deeply. "I know it's really strange to be talking about. I'm not looking to arrest the Flash or anything. I owe him my life at least twice."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. How many times had he told Barry to be careful? _He got caught up in the moment both times!_ He made a note to talk with the younger man when the chance arose. "Maybe you should just ask Barry what's up?" he proposed before taking another drink from his cup. "It's your relationship. Personally I'm glad you didn't shoot Martin. It means I don't have to break in a third partner in a year. That would really suck, you know?" He managed a chuckle for her benefit.

She had to laugh at that insight. "Yeah I can imagine. Thanks, Joe. Sorry to unload. I just want a great and open relationship with Barry."

"And he wants the same with you, I imagine," he concurred. _Barry needs to figure out what he's going to do._

At that moment Barry stuck his head into the bullpen area. "Hey, Guys! How's the yuletide duty going? Everything okay?" 

"Now that you're here. This is a surprise!" She considered him in the ugly sweater she'd given him on the previous evening. "Joe and I were just talking and doing reports. Really exciting stuff. Coffee's awesome though!"

"I figured you'd both like some lunch given you're pulling the heavy shift," Barry noted while holding up a Tupperware plastic container and a thermos. "Brought some egg nog." He handed Joe a sandwich. "Think that's some roast beef from last night. I've got that turkey and Swiss for us, Patty." He set down three cups.

"That's so sweet. I really appreciate it!" Despite her issues at the moment, she did treasure the fact that he'd staged such a treat for them. "That merits something." She kissed him quickly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I tried to call you earlier but your phone kept going to voice mail," Barry noted.

"Yeah that." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was thinking on some things. Maybe you can pour Joe a cup of that egg nog? Then we can go to your lab? I hate to do this on the holiday but we should talk."

"Uh okay." Barry stopped cold in his tracks. He looked toward Joe anxiously.

"I'll take that roast beef, Barr. You two better get to it if you know what I mean?" Joe hinted not so subtly while motioning with his eyes toward the elevator. He poured himself a cup of egg nog and put the cover back on the bottle.

While he was prepared to share the truth with her, he worried about what she wanted to say to him. _Don't tell me I messed this up already!_ "Sure. Come on, Patty. Hope this isn't too serious because I did have something I wanted to tell you too. I was going to wait until tomorrow but if it's okay, this is as good a time as any."

 _Maybe he wants to come out with it on his own? Lord knows this might be for the best!_ "It's always a great time to talk, Barry. I'd rather be honest no matter what day it is." She brushed his cheek with her lips before taking the thermos in her left hand. "Can you get those sandwiches?"

"Okay," Barry concurred. "Sorry to make you eat by yourself, Joe."

"I can deal with it. You two get this settled. I've got this," Joe affirmed while waving 'shoo' toward him.

"Thanks for understanding," Barry expressed. He mouthed silently toward the older man, "I'm going to tell her." Then he picked up the sandwich caddy, took her hand and led her toward the elevator and his lab above.

"About time," Joe muttered while taking a bite of roast beef and BBQ bliss. He hoped that it worked out so he could really open up with her on things. "Just give each other a chance, okay? Don't mess it up." Not wanting to think about it, he went back to the report he was working on and read between bites of meat and wheat bread.

The air tingled with tension. One could cut it with a knife. One could hope it didn't kill the budding relationship therein…..


	4. Big Revelation

Chapter 4 [Barry's Lab—Five Minutes Later]

The elevator ride despite being for only two floors seemed like a hundred for the couple. Each struggled with their feelings toward the White Speed Elephant so to speak. Each wanted the truth but wasn't sure how the other would take it. When the elevator doors finally rolled open, it seemed a relief to them both.

He fumbled with his keys rather uncharacteristically before finally finding the dexterity to unlock the door. "Sorry. Guess I'm really anxious." He took a deep breath trying to get his own nerves under control.

"We both are," she agreed while shutting the door behind them. She put the cups out on his desk and poured a couple of egg nogs. "It's going to be all right. Let's just say what we're going to say."

"Okay. Mind if I go first then?" he queried. "This could be really big." He gulped on his drink before setting it down. "What we have, Patty, is so awesome. Since we decided to get serious, I've felt great about things. Remember what you told me when I was laid up about not trusting you?"

"I remember. What did you get out of that? Just curious," she answered frankly. While she wanted to guide him with some pressing questions as she might a suspect, she restrained herself. She could sense him struggling to open up. Consequently she wouldn't do anything to discourage or derail that event.

"I understood that you needed me to trust you more. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long," he apologized. "I just hope you understand what I'm about to show you." He exhaled deeply and then spun around like a super enhanced top changing into his costume before coming to a stop. "I'm the Flash."

She nodded and just took in the whole revelation. While she'd suspected as much…while the events had told her as much…she still felt stunned….

Barry was _actually_ the Flash.

She silently sipped on her drink letting herself digest that fact. Then she let herself smile.

He slowly pulled his mask away from his face while letting it hang down his back. "Then it's okay?"

She pondered her response for a minute. If she'd found out when they'd first met, she'd had gone on a vigilante lecture first on him and then on Joe. But he'd proven himself several times over in the field when it counted. He'd saved her life. He'd been there for her when it mattered. "You're being the Flash is okay, Barry. Just one question, okay?"

He nodded almost numbly.

"Was the whole sick thing related to you healing after that dark suited guy hurt you?" she queried. Although she guessed yes, she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Yes it was. My Dad was in town to help me deal with it however. That much _was_ true. You understand that if you'd seen me like I was, you'd have figured it out. I was building up to telling you. I…guess I was afraid. I didn't trust us yet. I didn't trust _me_ with _you_ yet," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

"And you're trusting me now of your own accord," she indicated. "You didn't wait for me to confront you as I was about to, Barry. That means a lot. You _can_ trust me now. Just relax." She embraced him and locked lips with his affectionately. When they'd come up for air, she stepped back and looked him over. "One other thing."

"And that is?" he asked not knowing what to expect.

"You have no idea how hot you look in that outfit. Just had to say it," she complimented. "Now can we get back to this great lunch you surprised me with? I can't wait to taste that turkey."

He wanted to make a snarky remark of his own. He satisfied himself with a saucy smirk of his own while handing her a sandwich and taking the other for himself.

"What?" she giggled while taking another bite.

"Just thinking how great you'd look in an outfit like this," he conceded with a snarky shrug. "We should both get to appreciate each other, right?"

"Exactly." She let her eyes sparkle at him while taking another bite. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"My pleasure," he told her and kissed her cheek yet again. Then he bit into his sandwich again and chased that with some eggnog. "You never have to thank me for that. I always have your back."

"That's what I wanted to hear," she noted before biting into her sandwich and rubbing up against him.

And with that, the tension dissipated. The couple savored their lunch and each other.

And wasn't that what the Christmas spirit was about?


	5. Cocoa and a Cuddle

Conclusion [Later that Night]

Joe's get together was better than advertised. With Iris at home managing the slow cooking process, his special ham practically melted in everyone's mouths. Patty added a slow cooked scalloped potato dish. The STAR labs folks brought a bottle of Chardonnay and some mulled cider.

In addition Christmas music and a few strategically-placed sprigs of mistletoe ensured a successful festive feel for the gathering. Newly formed couples would retreat for a bit to engage in their own bliss before rejoining the bigger affair. Others pondered their past successes and future blessings.

And overhead the Christmas star beckoned providing guidance to all such acts.

And so the spirit played its role in another yuletide event….

[Patty's Apartment—About 10:00 PM]

Patty pulled into her designated space and leaned back contentedly. It had been a great day overall. Granted she had to work but being around Joe proved easier with each day. Then there was the Christmas get together at his house….

…with included make out sessions with a certain scientist/super hero….

 _I wish I had known it would be this great!_ She sighed contentedly before glancing at the floor. _What? Don't tell me I left my pan over at Joe's. I'll just have him or Barry bring it in tomorrow._ She climbed out of her car and pressed into the starry and frigid evening. As she reached her door, her cell went off. She looked at it and chuckled. "Speak of the devil." She answered it, "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! You have fun tonight?" Barry queried with a light almost playful tone.

"Mmm…yeah. I did. I really did. Thanks!" she replied enthusiastically. "I just realized though…."

"Yeah you forgot your pan. I just washed it. Frankly it misses you already. Imagine that?" he noted mischievously.

She giggled at the notion of a pan with feelings like that. "Oh _really_? Sure it isn't a certain quick person who's projecting his feelings onto the pan?" she teased while letting herself into the dwelling and flipping on the lights.

"Could be. We could test that theory. Maybe you could make some cocoa?" he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe I can. Just remember we _do_ have work tomorrow," she reminded him smirking as she said it. "See you in a few minutes. Oh and Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His heart leapt at those words. "Love you too."

She sighed contentedly while setting her purse down on the table. "Figures he wants his cocoa." She smirked while starting some water heating on the stovetop. She set two mugs out on the counter along with the packets in question.

As she did so, an expectant knocking came from the door.

She walked back over to the door and peered through the peephole. Then she opened it to find Barry standing there with the pan in question. His eyes sparkled at her. He practically beamed from the evening's pleasure. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"As you said, we do have work tomorrow. Besides I can't keep my lady waiting, can I?" he supposed.

"Nope. I _might_ need something before I let you in though," she declared mischievously.

"The pan, right?" he teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes that. And maybe something else?"

In response he leaned forward allowing his lips to paint _Amor_ 's brush strokes across hers. "How's that?"

"I think I can definitely let you in after that," she cracked while practically tugging him inside and shutting the door behind them. "I've got that cocoa going." She took the pan from him and set it on the counter. "Before we break it…."

"Yeah you don't know what'll happen," he supposed with an air of mischief.

She laughed pleasantly at that particular notion. "No we don't. I suppose though we could just enjoy each other's company." She eyed him in the nondescript jeans and sweatshirt. "I don't suppose you could put the suit on?"

He chuckled before spinning into his outfit sans the mask. "Better?"

She nodded with approval while fixing the cocoa and bringing it over to the couch's table. She sat down on the couch and slapped the cushions beside herself. "Definitely better. Cuddle?"

"Definitely," he agreed while joining her there. "It's been an awesome Christmas."

"I could definitely get used to this," she agreed. "Thanks, Barry, for trusting me."

"Thanks for being there for me," he replied earnestly as they kissed again before settling into each other's embrace. They enjoyed the ambiance, the chocolaty goodness on their tongues and their budding feelings for one another. In such ways did the Christmas magic work for people.

And they think egg nog and mistletoe aren't magic in themselves?

That was only the first such step for our couple but that's a story for another time…..

THE END (for now)

[A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! I do have ideas for a sequel. Meantime hope you all have a Happy Holiday season, Merry Christmas and a great New Year!]


End file.
